Hajime Nagumo (Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou)
Hajime Nagumo '''is the main protagonist of Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou light novel series. The greatest master of alchemy and craftsmanship magic in Tortus. History Originally, an ordinary highschool student with an extremely intense Otaku passion for manga, anime, movies and video games. Hajime was forcedfully summoned along with his classmates to Tortus by the Evil God Ehit as pawns in his mad game of death. When unfortunate circumstances including a classmate's betrayal led to his fall into the depths of the Great Orcus Labyrinth, Hajime's journey to attain power to return home begins. Abilities '''Craftsmanship Magic: Hajime was granted by Ehit the Job Class of Synergist, a type of Alchemist that specialized only in craftsmanship magic. Due to the circumstances that led to his fall into the deepest depths of the Orcus Dungeon, Hajime had trained his craftsmanship magic to uttermost perfection in order to create firearms to help him fight the most powerful monsters that lurks in the Orcus Dungeon. Combining his skill in craftsmanship magic with Age of God's Creation Magic, Hajime became not only a master gunsmith but also an outstanding weaponsmith, creating not just technomagical firearms and artillery but also the most powerful magical weapons and artifacts that fully incorporated all of his Age of God's Magics he obtained. Hajime's masterpieces include his signature revolvers Donner and Schlag, Shizuku Yaegashi's Black Katana, Shea Haulia's Drucken War Hammer, and Suzu Taniguchi's Tessen Folding Fans. Mineral Magic: After conquering the Orcus Labyrinth, Hajime gained Tortus's Age of God's Creation Magic which is a form of Mineral Magic, allowing him to magically create ores, adding magic properties to minerals including create new ores with special traits. Hajime has high affinity for this magic, using it to create technomagical devices and artillery. Master Inventor: Hajime is an extremely resourceful and innovative inventor, combining his scientific knowledge learned from countless manga, anime, and movies with his craftsmanship magic and mineral magic to create various advanced technomagical devices, weapons and machinery. Master Marksman: '''Hajime has outstanding marksmanship in dual wielding his technomagical revolvers, Donner and Schlag to destroy large numbers of powerful enemies in quick succession with deadly accuracy. '''Mystical Mutation: In Orcus Dungeon, Hajime devoured numerous powerful Demonic Beasts, managed to survive the lethal process due to the Holy Water and his iron forged will, as a result, Hajime's constitution was mutated by the magic of the Demonic Beasts granting him a tremendously high status, even breaking pass the level 100 limit. * Immense Strength: After continuously devouring many powerful Demonic Beasts, by the end of conquering the Orcus Dungeon, Hajime gained tremendous superhuman physical power that is completely monstrous. Even without resorting to weapons, he can overpower the strongest humans, beastmen, and monsters with pure physical might. Hajime can throw small harmless objects such as sugar cubes with enough force to knock down knights. * Immense Speed: Hajime's speed and reflexes were also augmented to be extremely formidable, supplemented with his speed-oriented skills, making it impossible for most enemies to detect his movements in battle. * Immense Durability: Hajime has gained superhuman physical durability, capable of withstanding attacks that would prove fatal for most people. When using his defensive abilities, Hajime's body becomes strong enough to handle attacks from one of God Apostle while only receiving minor injuries. * Immense Endurance: Due to his countless brutal experiences in the Orcus Dungeon from the agony of consuming Demonic Beasts to withstanding numerous life threatening injuries from fighting all the powerful Demonic Beasts, Hajime has attained tremendous tolerance to grevious pain. Augmented with his mystically mutated vitality and defense status, Hajime can withstand most attacks with only minimal discomfort. * Immense Senses: After continuously devouring many different types of Demonic Beasts throughout Orcus Dungeon, Hajime has developed superhuman sense. From having to fight different types of enemies that could completely hide their presence throughout Orcus Dungeon, Hajime has honed his senses to the point where he can easily notice things before almost everyone else, with only Shea having better hearing due to her long ears. * Immense Magic Power: After continuously devouring many powerful Demonic Beasts throughout Orcus Dungeon, Hajime's mana developed to extremely powerful and massive levels far surpassing Atavists such as Yue, Shea and Tio, his original sky blue mana changing to crimson color. When he releases his mana, its powerful enough to block the immense mana pressure released from Noint, God Apostle, protecting Aiko who was about to fall unconscious. When enraged, he was able to cause all his classmates, who had overpowered cheat abilities to freeze in sheer terror.